1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, and more particularly, to an LCD device capable of patterning a light shielding member, a projection, and a column spacer in the same process using the same material.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device is a type of flat panel display (“FPD”) device which has been widely used recently. An LCD device generally includes two substrates having electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. In such an LCD device, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged upon voltages being applied to the two electrodes, and thereby the amount of transmitted light is adjusted in the LCD device.
Such LCD devices include a projection formed thereon to allow a liquid crystal to have a pretilt so as to increase a response speed and a restoring speed after external impacts are applied thereto. Conventionally, a projection may be formed through an additional process of etching an insulating layer or may be formed simultaneously with a column spacer in the same process.